List of programs aired by 5 (TV channel)
Local programming Entertainment TV5 Comedy/Gags/Sitcoms *''17 Bernard Club'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''2½ Daddies'' (2015) *''Alabang Girls'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''Arekup Video Zonkers'' (2008–2009) *''Balitang Barbero'' (1965) *''Caloy's Angels'' (1992) *''Comedy Bites'' (2005–2007) *''Dobol Inkredibol'' (1998–1999) *''Everybody Hapi'' (2008–2010) *''Front Act'' (2009–2010) *''Gorio And His Jeepney'' (1962–1968) *''Ha Ha Hayop'' (2008–2009) *''Hap-ier Together'' (2010–2011) *''Idol si Pidol'' (1992–1995) *''Inday Wanda'' (2010–2011) *''Iskul Bukol'' (2011) *''Ispup'' (1999–2003) **''Ispup Atbp.'' (2003–2004) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' (2011–2012) *''Kano Luvs Pinay'' (2015) *''Kool Skool'' (produced by Viva Television, 1993) *''Lady Dada'' (2010) *''Lokomoko'' (2008–2009; 2011–2012) **''Lokomoko High'' (2009–2010) **''Lokomoko U'' (2010–2011; 2012–2013) *''Mac and Chiz'' (2015) *''Magic? Gimik! Revealed'' (2010–2011; 2014) (also known as Magic? Gimik!:Pinoy Walastik) *''Magic? Bagsik!'' (2011–2012) *''Misterless Misis'' (2015) *''Mommy Elvie's Problematic Show'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2007–2008) *''Mr. DJ'' (1994) *''My Darling Aswang'' (2010–2011) *''No Harm, No Foul'' (2015) *''O-gag'' (1996–1999) *''Ogags'' (2008–2010) *''O-Ha!'' (2006–2007) *''One of the Boys'' (2014) *''Que Horror'' (1996–1999) *''Rock and Roll 2000'' (1994) *''Rakista'' (2008) *''Shock Attack'' (2008–2009) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Starzan'' (1992) *''Stay Awake'' (1992) *''Sugo Mga Kapatid'' (2011) *''Swerte-Swerte Lang!'' (2011) *''Tanods'' (2015) *''Teka Mona'' (2006–2007) *''Tondominium'' (1993–1994) *''Trio Los Bobos'' (1970) *''Tropa Mo Ko Unli'' (2013–2015) **''Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba?!'' (2014–2015) **''Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof'' (2015) *''Tropang Kulit'' (2013) *''Tropang Trumpo'' (1994–1999) *''TVJ on 5'' (1992) *''Urban Tales: Tawatakutan'' (2010) *''VINA'' (1993–1994) *''Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko!'' (2005–2006) *''We R Family'' (1993–1994) *''The Weakend News With Ramon Bautista'' (2008–2009) *''Wow Mali'' (1996–2006; 2009–2010; 2011–2012; 2013–2015) **''Wow Maling Mali'' (2005–2006) **''Wow Mali Bytes'' (2007) **''Wow Mali Express'' (2007–2008) **''Wow Mali Lakas ng Tama!'' (2013–2015) *''Wow Meganon'' (2010–2011) TV5 Teledrama TV5 drama series *''Carlo J. Caparas' Ang Panday'' (produced by Viva Television, 2016) *''Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum'' (produced by Viva Television, 2011) *''Babaeng Hampaslupa'' (2011) *''Baker King'' (2015) *''Bakit Manipis ang Ulap?'' (produced by Viva Television, 2016) *''Beki Boxer'' (2014) *''Carlo J. Caparas' Bangis'' (2011) *''Cassandra: Warrior Angel'' (2013) *''Confessions of a Torpe'' (2014) *''Enchanted Garden'' (2012–2013) *''Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa'' (2012) *''Glamorosa'' (2011–2012) *''Isang Dakot Na Luha'' (2012) *''Kidlat'' (2013) *''Madam Chairman'' (2013–2014) *''Mga Nagbabagang Bulaklak'' (2011) *''My Driver Sweet Lover'' (2010–2011) *''My Fair Lady'' (2015) *''Never Say Goodbye'' (2013) *''P. S. I Love You'' (produced by Viva Television, 2011–2012) *''Rod Santiago's The Sisters'' (2011) *''TV5 Mini Serye'' (2011–2013) **''Sa Ngalan ng Ina'' (2011) **''Nandito Ako (2012) **''Misibis Bay (2013) *''Undercover'' (2013) *''Valiente'' (produced by TAPE Inc., 2012) Drama anthologies *''5 Star Specials'' (2010) **''The Diamond Star'' (2010) **''Ruffa'' (2010) **''JC'' (2010) *''Amo (2018) *''Broken Hearts Club (2010) *''Entertainment Today Telesine Specials'' (1992–1999) *''For Love or Money'' (2013–2014) *''Handog ni Brocka'' (1992) *''Home Sweet Haus'' (1996) *''Jasmine'' (2014) *''Love Notes'' (1993–1998) *''Nora'' (1995) *''Nora Aunor Sunday Drama Special'' (1995–1996) *''Obsession'' (2014) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (2000–2001) *''Positive'' (2013–2014) *''Real Confessions'' (2011–2012) *''Star Confessions'' (2010–2011) *''Studio 5 Presents'' (1992–1993) *''Trenderas'' (2014) *''Untold Stories'' (2010–2012) Soap operas *''1896'' (1996) *''Balintataw'' (1970–1972) *''Gintong Pangarap'' (2000–2001) *''Mga Yagit sa Lansangan'' (1992) *''Noli Me Tangere'' (1992) *''Salamisim'' (1971) *''Viva Telekomiks'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992) Television films *''Studio 5 Original Movies'' (2014) **''The Lady Next Door'' (February 4, 2014) **''When I Fall In Love'' (February 11, 2014) **''The Replacement Bride'' (February 18, 2014) **''Bawat Sandali'' (February 25, 2014) **''More Than Words'' (May 11, 2014) **''Halik sa Dilim'' (October 30, 2014) *''Brillante Mendoza Presents'' (2017) **''Tsinoy'' (February 4, 2017) **''Everlasting (March 25, 2017) **''Pagtatapos (April 22, 2017) **''Panata'' (May 27, 2017) **''Anak'' (June 25, 2017) **''Kadaugan'' (July 30, 2017) Kid-oriented shows *''5 and Up'' (1992–1994) *''A.R.K. (Anime Ring Kaisho)'' (2004–2007) *''A.S.T.I.G. (All Set To Imitate God)'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc.) (2005–2006) *''Art Is Kool'' (2004–2005) *''Batang Vidaylin'' (in cooperation with Abbott Laboratories, 2001) *''Batang X: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''Batang X The Series'' (1992) *''Batibot'' (2010–2013) *''Biyaheng Bulilit'' (2009–2010) *''Boyoyong'' (1992–1993) *''Camp Tiger'' (in cooperation with Mondelez International, 2010) *''Chikiting Patrol'' (2004–2006) *''Hershey's Kidz Town'' (2001–2002) *''Hi-5 Philippines'' (2015–2016) *''Kids TV'' (2006–2007) *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' (2004–2007) *''Kiddie Kwela'' (2008–2010) *''Learning your ABC'' (1992) *''Mustard TV'' (2008–2010) *''Toogs'' (2008–2009) Educational programs *''Agri Link'' (1994–2001) *''Ating Alamin'' (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2005–2007) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1995–1996) *''Chef vs. Mom'' (2012–2013) *''Cooking Kumares'' (2012) *''Cooking With The Daza's Kitchen''/''Cooking with Sandy Daza'' (1995–2004) *''Gourmet Everyday'' (2003–2007) *''How 'Bout My Place'' (produced by Little Wing Productions, 2004–2006) *''How 'Bout My Place Tonight'' (produced by Little Wing Productions, 2009) *''Island Flavors'' (2004–2008) *''Katok sa Cusina'' (2011) *''Look Who's Cooking'' (2008) *''Promdi Chef: Visayas Tours'' (2009) *''Star sa Kusina'' (2006–2008) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998) *''What's Cooking at Sylvia's Kitchen'' Informative *''3R'' (2008–2009) *''America Atbp.'' (2006–2008) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2005–2008) *''Baby's World'' (1997–2000) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2007–2008) *''Generation RX'' (2006–2008) *''Hayop sa Galing'' (2013) *''Healthline'' (2004–2007) *''Infochat'' (1997–2002) *''Jinrilationships'' (2015) *''Kakaibang Lunas'' (2015–2017) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez'' (2005–2008) *''Kumare Klub'' (2011–2012) *''Lucida DS: United Shelter Health Show'' (2007–2008) *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2011–2012) *''Metro TV Shopping'' (2000–2005) *''MOG TV'' (2009–2010) *''Mom Ko To!'' (2004–2005) *''Mom TV'' (2005–2006) *''Mommy Academy'' (produced by Ka Gerry Geronimo Productions, 2001–2006) *''Mysteries 2000'' (1993–1995) *''New Life TV Shopping'' (2005) *''One Plus Shop TV'' (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu; 2015–2016) *''Proactiv Solution'' (2005–2008) *''Quantum Showcase'' (2001–2005) *''Salpukan 360 (2018) *''Side Stitch (2001–2002) *''Shop Japan'' (2014–2018) *''Skin Deep'' (1997–2000) *''Smart TV Shopping'' (1998–2002) *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (2002–2007) *''Teens'' (2007–2008) *''Today's Moms'' (2005–2007) *''Trabaho Lang!'' (2001–2003) *''Urban Doktor'' (2001–2003) *''Value Vision'' (1994–1998) *''Venta5 Interactive TV Shopping'' (2006–2008) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2002–2008) *''W.O.W.: What's on Weekend'' (2007–2008) Travel shows *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''ISLA on ABC'' (2005) *''Japan Japan 47'' (2017) *''Pinoy Explorer'' (2011–2014) *''Travel on a Shoestring'' (2008–2009) *''W.O.W.: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) Lifestyle shows *''3R'' (2008–2009) *''Better Home Ideas'' (1995–1996) *''Bodies and Motion'' (1994–2000) *''Cocktales'' (2013) *''Flo'' (2008–2009) *''Gellicious'' (2011–2012) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''Happy Wife, Happy Life'' (2015) *''Kada'' (1993–1996) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez'' (2005–2008) *''Philip: Lifestyle Guy'' (2013–2014) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Tahanang Pinoy'' (2002–2007) *''Tech Trip'' (2010) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Toyz'' (2009) *''Travel on a Shoestring'' (2008–2009) *''Urban Tribe'' (2009–2010) Magazine shows *''FLO'' (2008–2009) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''Kada'' (1993–1996) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Toyz'' (2008–2009) *''Unlimited Engagement'' (1998) Youth-oriented shows *''17 Bernard Club'' (produced by Viva Television, 1992–1994) *''3R'' (2008–2009) *''All Hot Music'' (2008–2009) *''The Basketball Show'' (2004–2005) *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (produced by Viva Television, 2011–2012) *''BFGF'' (2010–2011) *''Club TV'' (2005) *''Game Extreme Channel'' (2003–2004) *''G&G: Goals & Girls'' (2009) *''Gone for the Weekend'' (2001–2002) *''HushHush'' (2008–2009) *''K-TV'' (1992–1993) *''KNN: Kabataan News Network'' (2004–2007) *''Kada'' (1993–1996) *''Kool Skool'' (produced by Viva Television, 1993) *''Lipgloss'' (2008–2009) *''Lovebooks Presents'' (2008) **''Break-Up Diaries'' (2008) **''Have Baby, Will Date'' (2008) **''No Boyfriend Since Birth'' (2008) *''Love Bytes'' (1996–1997) *''Love Notes'' (1993–1996) *''Luv Crazy'' (2011) *''The Misadventures of Maverick and Ariel'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2003–2005) *''MP3'' (2008–2009) *''Music Bureau'' (1993–1998) *''Mysmatch'' (2008) *''On-Air'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2004) *''Planet X'' (2001–2003) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''SINGLE'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2002–2004) *''Teens'' (2006–2008) *''Three Blind Dates'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2004–2005) *''Trend TV'' (1997) *''Wattpad Presents'' (2014–2017) **''My Tag Boyfriend'' (2014) **''Mr. Popular Meets Miss Nobody'' (2014) **''Poser'' (2014) **''Almost A Cinderella Story'' (2014) **''DyepNi'' (2014) **''The Savage Casanova'' (2014) **''Fake Fiance'' (2014) **''Diary ng Hindi Malandi: Slight Lang!'' (2014) **''Mr. Popular Meets Miss Nobody 2'' (2014) **''His Secretary'' (2014) **''Just For A While'' (2014) **''Game of Love'' (2014) **''Trip In Love or Fall In Love'' (2015) **''Mistakenly Meant For You'' (2015) **''I'm In Love with A Dota Player'' (2015) **''A House Full of Hunks'' (2015) **''Cupid's Fools'' (2015) **''Ex Ko Ang Idol N'yo'' (2015) **''BitterElla'' (2015) **''My Fiance Since Birth'' (2015) **''Heartbreaker'' (2015) **''My Ex, My Professor'' (2015) **''Lady In Disguise'' (2015) **''The Magic in You'' (2015) **''The Nerdy Girl Turns Into A Hottie Chick'' (2015) **''Lala Laitera'' (2015) **''Marry You'' (2015) **''Sky My Robot Prince'' (2015) **''Hot & Cold (2015) **''How To Break-up with The Bad Boy (2015) **''Maid For Korean Boys'' (2015) **''Secretly In A Relationship with a Gangster'' (2015) **''Jenny & The Magic Arinola'' (2015) **''Said I Love You'' (2015) **''Unwanted Girlfriend'' (2015) **''I'm 20 But Still NBSB'' (2015) **''Pristine Academy'' (2015) **''Take It or Leave It'' (2015) **''Bebeng Pabebe Meets Super Jiro'' (2015) **''Casanova's Love Game'' (2015) **''My Chinito'' (2015) **''Ang Mahiwagang Bra ni Lola'' (2015) **''Beauty And The Beks'' (2015) **''We're Married'' (2015) **''A Rose Between Two Thorns'' (2015) **''Love Encounters'' (2015) **''Wicked Ways'' (2015) **''Wrong Number'' (2015) **''Iska Ispiritista'' (2015) **''The Ignorant Princess'' (2015) **''The K-Pop Star And I'' (2015–2016) **''Seducing Mr. Wrong'' (2016) **''Avah Maldita'' (2016) **''Mysterious Guy at the Coffee Shop'' (2016) **''My Soulmate is from Another Planet'' (2016) **''My Casanova Husband'' (2016) **''Heart Over Matter'' (2016) **''Saranghaeyo, My Bodyguard'' (2016) **''My Boyfriend By Accident'' (2016) **''Hiling'' (2016) **''Mr. Cold'' (2016) **''That Girl'' (2016) **''Bilin ni Lola'' (2016) **''Picture of You'' (2016) **''The Other Side'' (2016) **''Confessions of a Fashion Blogger'' (2016) **''Salamin'' (2016) **''He's A Kidnapper'' (2016) **''I'm His Tutor'' (2016) **''300 Days with My Contract Husband'' (2016) **''Destined'' (2017) **''Just the Benefits'' (2017) **''Unlucky I'm In Love With My Bestfriend'' (2017) **''Special Section'' (2017) **''I'm Making Out with the Playboy at School'' (2017) **''That Promdi Girl'' (2017) **''Accidentally in Love with a Gangster'' (2017) **''Breaking the Bad Boy'' (2017) **''AFGITMOLFM'' (2017) **''Captivated by Tyrone Greene'' (2017) **''Just the Strings'' (2017) *''YHTube with the Younghusband Brothers'' (2015) Fantasy & Horror series *''Batang X'' (1995–1996) *''Batang X: The Next Generation'' (2008) *''Darna'' (1961) *''Darna at Ang Impakta'' (1965) *''Guni Guni'' (1996) *''Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik'' (2013) *''Kapitan Awesome'' (2012–2013) *''LolaBasyang.com'' (produced by The Idea First Company, 2015–2016) *''Malikmata'' (1972) *''Midnight DJ'' (2008–2010) *''Moomoo and Me'' (2009–2010) * #ParangNormal Activity ''(produced by The Idea First Company, 2015–2016) *''Pidol's Wonderland (2010–2013) *''Que Horror'' (1996–2000) *''Regal Shocker'' (2011–2012) *''Tasya Fantasya'' (produced by Viva Entertainment, 2016) *''Third Eye'' (2012) Reality shows *''The Alabang Housewives'' (2013) *''The Amazing Race Philippines'' (2012, 2014) **''The Amazing Race Philippines'' (Season 1) (2012) **''The Amazing Race Philippines'' (Season 2) (2014) *''Artista Academy'' (2012) *''The Biggest Game Show In The World Asia'' (2012) *''Boracay Bodies'' (in cooperation with Tanduay, 2013) *''Buhay Beauty Queen'' (2004) *''Coke Studio Philippines'' (in cooperation with Coca-Cola, 2017; now with ABS-CBN) *''Dobol Inkredibol'' (1998–1999) *''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines'' (2012) *''Extreme Series: Kaya Mo Ba 'To'' (2015) *''The Exchange'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2002) *''Global Shockers'' (2006–2007) *''Hayop Na Hayop'' (2006) *''Hollywood Dream Philippine Edition'' (2005) *''It Takes Gutz to Be A Gutierrez'' (2014) *''Juan Direction'' (produced by News5 and Island Media Asia, 2013–2014) *''Kanta Pilipinas'' (2013) *''Karinderya Wars'' (2013) *''KISPinoy: The K-Pop Philippination'' (2015) *''Kung May Hirap, May Ginhawa'' (2012–2013) *''Kuwentong Talentado'' (2009–2010) *''Lakbai'' (2017) *''My MVP'' (2008) *''Mysmatch'' (2008) *''OMG'' (2008–2009) *''On-Air'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2001–2004) *''Philippine Idol'' (2006) *''Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street'' (2017) *''Philippines Scariest Challenge'' (2008–2009) *''Ripley's Believe It Or Not: Philippine Edition'' (2006) *''S.O.S.: Stories of Survival'' (2005–2007) *''SINGLE'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2002–2004) *''Side Stitch'' (2001–2002) *''That's My Job'' (2008) *''Three Blind Dates'' (produced by Ideal Minds Corp., 2004–2005) *''Todo Max'' (in English: Maximum Exposure) (2006–2007) *''Trabaho Lang'' (2001–2003, 2006–2007) *''Ultimate Guinness World Records Pinoy Edition'' (2006–2007) *''Video Incredible'' (2012) Talent shows *''Artista Academy'' (2012) *''Batang Vidaylin'' (in cooperation with Abbott Laboratories, 2001) *''Born to Be a Star'' (2016) *''Celebrity Dance Battle'' (2014) *''Hollywood Dream Philippine Edition'' (2005) *''Move It: Clash of the Streetdancers'' (2015) *''Philippine Idol'' (2006) *''Rising Stars Philippines'' (2015) *''Shall We Dance?'' (2005–2010) **''The Celebrity Dance Challenge Kids Edition 1'' (2005) **''The Stars Are Back'' (2006) **''The Celebrity Dance Challenge Kids Edition 2'' (2007) **''It's Your Time to Shine'' (2007) **''The Search for the 2008 Dancing Queen'' (2008) **''Search for the Dancing Superstars'' (2008) **''War on the Dance Floor'' (2008) **''Challenge of the Champions'' (2009) **''Bigatin Challenge'' (2009) *''Star Factor'' (2010) *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–2013, 2014) **''Talentadong Pinoy International Edition'' (2012) **''Talentadong Pinoy Kids'' (2012) **''Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide'' (2012–2013) **''Talentadong Pinoy Junior'' (2012–2013) **''Talentadong Pinoy 2014'' (2014) *''Voice of McDonald's'' (2009) Game shows *''B na B: Baliw na Baliw'' (1994–1997) *''Barangay Utakan'' (produced by News5, 2015–2016) *''Baikingu'' (2008–2010) *''Blind Item'' (2005–2006) *''Camp Tiger'' (in cooperation with Mondelez International, 2010) *''Celebrity Cook-Off'' (2010) *''Celebrity Samurai'' (2011–2012) *''Double W'' (2007–2008) *''Easy Money: Ang Cash ng Bayan'' (2000–2001) *''Family Feud Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2003) *''Game Extreme Channel'' (2003–2004) *''Go For It!'' (1998–1999) *''House or Not'' (2010–2011) *''Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para!'' (2013) *''Karinderya Wars'' (2013) *''Killer Karaoke: Pinoy Naman'' (2013–2014) *''Laugh or Lose'' (2010–2011) *''Let's Ask Pilipinas'' (2013–2014) *''Love Bytes'' (1996–1997) *''Lucky Numbers'' (2011) *''Million Peso Money Drop'' (2012–2013) *''Mysmatch'' (2008) *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' (2003–2005) *''Premyo sa Resibo'' (2006–2007) *''The Price is Right Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2003) *''Puso o Pera'' (2004) * Quiet Please!: Bawal ang Maingay (2014–2015) *''R.U. Kidding Me'' (2011) *''Sing Galing!'' (1998–2005) **''Sing Galing ni Pops'' (2004–2005) **''Sing Galing The Trio-oke Showdown'' (2004) *''Slingo'' (2007) *''Text 2 Win'' (2008) *''Toink Sino Ang Tama?'' (2012) *''Wheel of Fortune Pinoy Edition'' (2001–2002) *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (2009–2015) *''Win Win Win'' (2007) *''You And Me Against The World'' (2008–2009) Talk shows General *''3R'' (2008–2009) *''Call Me Papa Jack'' (2015) *''Diretsahan'' (2004) *''The Edu Manzano Show'' (1992–1994) *''Face The People'' (2013–2014) *''Face to Face'' (2010–2013) *''Heart to Heart with Helen Gamboa'' (1993–1994) *''I Love Philippine Idol Exclusive'' (2006) *''Jojo A. All The Way!'' (2009–2010) *''Kapatid with Joel Mendez'' (2005–2008) *''Late Night with Edu'' (1992–1994) *''Look Who's Talking'' (2004–2006) *''Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way'' (2010–2013, 2015) *''POPS!: Talk Show'' (2004–2005) *''Secrets with Juliana Palermo'' (2004–2005) *''Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid'' (2012–2013) *''Solved na Solved'' (2015) *''Straight To The Heart'' (1992–1993) *''Wala Yan Sa Lolo Ko!'' (2005–2006) *''What's Up Doods?'' (2013–2014) Showbiz-oriented *''Ang Latest'' (2012–2013) *''Isang Tanong, Isang Sagot!'' (1993–1995) *''Juicy!'' (2008–2012) *''Nap Knock'' (1993–1995) *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed'' (2010–2012) *''Showbiz Police: Una sa Eksena'' (2013–2014) *''Showbiz Konek na Konek'' (2015) *''Stars on 5'' (1994–1997) *''The Troika Tonite'' (1995–1999) Variety and musical *''Aawitan Kita'' (2002–2006) *''Adlibs with Cheche Lazaro'' (1992) *''Aja Aja Tayo!'' (produced by ShowBT, 2018–2019) ** Season 1 (2018) *''All Hot Music'' (2008–2009) *''By Request'' (2000–2004) *''Carmen on Camera'' (1968–1972) *''Chinese Variety Show'' (1996–2003) *''Club TV'' (2005) *''Dance-O-Rama'' (1967–1972) *''DMV: Dream Music Videos'' (2004–2008) *''Dream FM Playlist'' *''Eezy Dancing'' (1996–2002) *''Fan*tastik'' (2011-2013) *''For Men Only'' (1968–1972) *''Game 'N Go'' (2012–2013) **''Game N' Go All-Stars'' (2013) *''Good Evening Please'' (1996–1997) *''HAPPinas Happy Hour'' (2013-2015) *''Happy Truck HAPPinas'' (2016-2018) *''Happy Truck ng Bayan'' (2015–2016) *''Helen'' (1966–1970) *''Hey It's Saberdey!'' (2011–2013) *''K-TV'' (1992–1993) *''Kool on Kam'' (produced by Kool 106, 2002–2004) *''May I Sing To You'' (1960–1965) *''The Mega and the Songwriter'' (2013–2014) *''MP3'' (2008–2009) *''MTV Top 20 Pilipinas'' (2016) *''Music Bureau'' (1993–2001) *''Musika ATBP'' (1998–2000) *''P.O.5'' (2010–2011) *''P.O.P.S.: Pops On Primetime Saturday'' (1992–1996) *''Sabado Boys'' (2009–2010) *''Sarah Geronimo Concert Series'' (produced by Viva Entertainment, 2010) *''Showtime Funtime'' (1992) *''Soul Mix'' (produced by JesCom Foundation, 2006–2010) *''Spin Nation'' (produced by Spinnr.ph, 2013–2014) *''Sunday Funday'' (2012) *''Super Slam Bang'' (2009) *''Video Hot Tracks'' (1992–2005) *''VINA'' (1993–1994) *''Willing Willie'' (2010–2011) *''Wil Time Bigtime'' (2011–2013) *''Wowowillie'' (2013) News5 Newscast *''ABC News Alert'' (2006–2008) *''Aksyon Bisaya'' (2011–2016) *''Aksyon Dabaw'' (2014–2016) *''Aksyon JournalisMO'' (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Sabado'' (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Linggo'' (2010–2012) *''Aksyon Weekend'' (2010, 2013–2014) *''Aksyon sa Umaga'' (2014–2017) *''Aksyon Tonite'' (2014–2019) *''Balitaang Tapat'' (2010–2012) *''Balitang 60'' (2012–2014) *''Balitang Balita'' (1992–2004) *''The Big News'' (1962–1972, 1992–2008) *''Big News Ngayon'' (2004–2006) *''The Global Update'' (1992–1994) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–2014) *''Good Morning Ser'' (2014) *''Live on 5'' (1992–2004) *''Metro Aksyon'' (2012) *''Pangunahing Balita'' (1962–1972) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–2014) *''Pilipinas News Weekend'' (2012–2014) *''Sapul!'' (2010) *''Sapul sa Singko'' (2010–2012) *''Sentro'' (2004–2008) *''TEN: The Evening News'' (2008–2010) Philippine election series *''Balwarte'' (2013) *''Pagbabago 2010: The TV5 and PPCRV Presidential Debate'' (2010) *''Panahon Na!'' (2004) *''Puso sa Puso: Evangelical Presidential Forum'' (2010) Public affairs programs *''Ako Mismo'' (2010–2011) *''Ali!'' (2005–2007) *''Anggulo'' (2011–2012) *''Astig'' (2010–2011, 2013–2014) *''The Big Story'' (1992–1995) *''Bitag'' (2002–2003; 2011–2012) *''Bilang Pilipino'' (2016, ongoing) *''Bigtime'' (2014) *''Crime Klasik'' (2013) *''Dayo'' (2013–2014) *''Demolition Job'' (2013–2014) *''Dokumentado'' (2010–2011, 2012–2013) *''Dokyu'' (2005–2007) *''Frontlines'' (2006–2007) *''History with Lourd'' (2013–2016) *''I Am Ninoy'' (2008–2009) *''INQ TV'' (2004–2005) *''Insider'' (2012) *''Journo'' (2010–2012) *''Kalikasan Kalusugan Kabuhayan'' (2013) *''Kaya'' (2014–2016; 2017) *''Kontak 5'' (1992–2000) *''Lente'' (1993–1996) *''Lupet'' (2010–2011) *''Metro'' (2006–2007) *''Mondo Manu'' (2011–2014) *''News5 Imbestigasyon'' (2012–2013) *''On Special Assignment'' (2001–2002) *''Oplan Zero Tambay'' (2010) *''Panahon Na'' (2004) *''Panalo Ka 'Nay!'' (2018) *''Philippines' Most Wanted'' (2001–2004) *''Presinto 5'' (2012–2013) *''The Probe Team Documentaries'' (2004–2005) *''Problema Nyo, Sagot Ko!'' (2003–2005) *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' (2010–2012) *''Public Forum'' (1992–1994) *''Pulis! Pulis!'' (2008–2009) *''Reaksyon: Aplikante'' (2013) *''Real Stories kasama si Loren'' (2004–2007) *''Reaksyon'' (2012–2017) *''Rescue Mission'' (2008–2009) *''Rescue5'' (2013) *''S.O.S.: Stories Of Survival'' (2005–2007) *''Take Out'' (2012–2014) *''Task Force Siyasat'' (2002–2003) *''Tech Trip'' (2010) *''That's My Job!'' (2008) *''Timbangan'' (2010) *''T3: Alliance'' (2011–2016) *''Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo'' (2017) *''Totoo TV'' (ABC 5: 2005–2007; TV5: 2010–2011) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2010–2012) *''Unang Tikim (2014–2015) *''USI: Under Special Investigation (2010–2012) *''Wanted'' (2011–2012) *''Wasak'' (2013) *''The Weakend News with Ramon Bautista'' (2008–2009) *''Turning Point'' (2017–2018) *''Versus'' (2017) *''Word of the Lourd'' *''Yaman ng Bayan'' (2014) Religious shows *''A.S.T.I.G. (All Set To Imitate God)'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc. 2005–2006) *''The Chaplet of the Divine Mercy'' (1992–2008) *''Community Mass on ABC'' (2004–2007) *''Family Land Children's Show'' (2006–2008) *''Family Matters'' (2010–2018) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1992–2008, moved to S+A) *''Guidelines With Dr. Harold J. Sala'' (2002–2005) *''Inside The Fishbowl'' (2008–2010) *''Kerygma TV'' (2007–2010) *''Light Talk'' (2006–2008) *''Mustard TV'' (2008–2010) *''Power to Unite with Elvira'' (2010–2018, moved to IBC and RJTV) *''Signs & Wonders'' (2007–2008) *''Sunday Mass on ABC'' (2007–2010) *''This New Life At Alabang New Life'' (2009–2010) *''Three Minutes a Day with Fr. James Reuter, S.J.'' (2005–2008) (produced by Family Rosary Crusade) *''The Word Exposed with Bishop Luis Antonio Tagle, D.D.'' (produced by Jesuit Communications Foundation, 2008–2010) *''The 700 Club Asia'' (produced by CBN Asia, Inc., 2002–2003) *''Word Made Flesh'' (2004–2008) Movie blocks and specials *''5 Max Movies'' (2008–2010) *''ABC Onstage'' *''ABC Theater'' *''ABCinema'' (1992–1998, 2004–2008) *''Action Packed Sabado'' (2010) *''Action Theater'' (1993–1996) *''The Big Night'' (1992–2004) *''Cinemalaya'' *''Entertainment Today'' (1992–1999) *''Friday Box Office'' *''Friday Night Action'' (2013) *''Golden Classics'' *''Good Vibes Wednesday'' (2014) *''Monday Night Blockbusters'' (2013–2014) *''More Action Theater'' *''Movie Max 5'' (2014–2018) *''Primetime Super Sine'' (2011) *''Saturday Night Blockbusters'' (1996–1999, 2007–2008) *''Saturday Night Movies'' (2000–2004) *''Saturday Night Specials'' *''Shorts'' *''Sine Klasiks'' (1992–2002) *''Sine Ko Singko'' (2013) **''Sine Ko 5ingko Indie 'To'' (2013) **''Sine Ko 5ingko Premiere'' (2013) *''Sinetanghali'' (2011–2013) *''Sunday Night Movies'' (2000–2004) *''Sunday Night Specials'' *''Sabado Sineplex'' (2011–2013) *''Sunday Sineplex'' (2011–2013) *''Super Sine 5'' (2011–2013) *''Super Sine Prime'' (2012–2013) *''Takilya Busters'' *''Tuesday Christmas Countdown'' (2013) *''Tuesday Happy Hour'' (2014) *''Tuesday Night Blockbusters'' *''Tuesday Nine-Thirty'' *''TV5 Kids Movie Special'' (2013–2014) *''TV5 Kids Presents Disney Movie'' (2011) *''TV5 Kids Presents Marvel Animated Movies'' (2013) *''Viva Blockbusters'' (1992–2003) *''Viva Box Office'' (2004–2005) *''Viva Cine Idols'' *''Wednesday Night Thriller'' (2013) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (2015–2016) Movie trailer shows *''Movies to Watch'' (1993–1999) Sports-oriented programs *''ABAP: Go For Gold'' *''Around the Horn'' (2018–2019) *''Astig PBA'' (2007–2008) *''The Basketball Show'' (2004–2005) *''Basketball Science'' (2018–2019) *''Blow by Blow'' (2015–2016) *''Buhay PBA'' (2007–2008) *''The Chasedown'' (2018–2019) *''High Noon'' (2018–2019) *''Hard Hat with Rannie Raymundo'' (1994–1999) *''iPBA'' (2006–2007) *''Kwentong Gilas'' (2014–2019) **''The Road to Spain''(2014) *''My MVP'' (2008) *''NCAA Games'' (2013–2015) (returned to ABS-CBN Sports of S+A, 2015–present) *''PBA Classics'' (2006–2008) *''Pool Showdown'' (2007–2008) *''Ringside'' (2004–2008) *''San Lazaro Hippodrome Horse Racing'' (1964–1967) *''Speed by MP Turbo'' (2003–2004) *''Sports 360'' (2015–2016) *''Stoplight TV'' (2009–2010) *''URCC TV'' (2009–2010) *''Viva Main Event'' (produced by Viva Sports, 1998–2000) *''Time Out'' (2019) *''World Class Boxing'' (in cooperation with Golden Boy Promotions, 2007–2008) Specials * List of 5 (TV channel) specials aired Foreign and canned shows Anime *''2 Years Vacation w/ Dinosaurs'' (2001–2004) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2008–2009, 2009–2010) *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2017) *''Battle Spirits'' (2010) *''Black Blood Brothers'' (2008, 2009) *''Casshern Sins'' (2010) *''Clannad'' (2010) *''Code Geass'' (2008-2010) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2008–2009) *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' (2008-2009, 2009-2010) *''Crayon Shin-Chan'' (2003–2005) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' (2004) *''D.Gray-man'' (2010) *''Destiny Warriors'' (Jyūshin Embu – Hero Tales) *''DN Angel'' (2008) *''Dragon League'' *''Duel Masters'' (2008, 2009–2010) *''Eto Rangers'' *''F'' (2001–2004) *''Fancy Lala'' (2001–2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009–2010) *''Fushigi Yuugi'' (2009, 2015) *''Golgo 13'' (2010 – incomplete episodes) *''Gundam 00'' (2010 – incomplete episodes; 2015) *''Hutch the Honeybee'' (1994) *''Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?'' (2017) *''Kantai Collection'' (2017) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2015) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (1993) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2017) *''Legendz'' (2009) *''Lovely Detective Labyrinth'' (2009) *''Lucky Star'' (2010) *''Magical Doremi'' (2015 – incomplete episodes) *''Maha Go! Go! Go!'' (Speed Racer X) (2002) *''Mai HiME'' (2008–2009) *''Makibaoh'' (2009) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2009 – incomplete episodes) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' (2010, 2015) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2003) * Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2009) *''Ninja Boy Rantaro'' (2004–2006) *''Noein'' (2008, 2009) *''Norn9'' (2017) *''Pollyanna'' (1994) *''Pygmalio'' (2002–2003) *''Ranma ½'' (2009) *''Sailor Moon'' (1995–2004) *''Shakugan no Shana and Shakugan no Shana Second'' (2008–2009) *''Shurato'' *''Special A'' (2009, 2010) *''Slam Dunk'' (1995–1998) (now airs on GMA Network since 2003) *''Street Fighter II V'' (2010) *''Sword Art Online'' (2015) *''Time Quest'' (1994, 2000–2002) *''Tokyo Majin'' (2008) *''Toradora'' (2009–2010) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2015) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2008) *''Witchblade'' (2009) *''Yaiba'' (1995–1996) *''Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge'' (2008-2009, 2010) *''Yatterman'' (2010) Asian animation *''I-Go Youngster'' (2008–2009) *''Lazenca'' *''Restol'' (2001–2004) *''The Adventures of Little Carp'' (2009–2010) *''The Wanderings of San Mao'' (2008–2009) Super Sentai/Tokusatsu *''Fiveman'' (1999–2000) (Tagalog Version) *''Guyferd'' (1999–2004, 2010–2011) (Tagalog version) *''Janperson'' (1998–2000) (Tagalog version) *''Jetman'' (1998–1999) (Tagalog Version) *''Masked Rider Blade'' (2008–2009) *''Masked Rider Hibiki'' (2009, 2013) (the Masked Rider of Masked Rider Black RX) (Tagalog Version) *''Sky Ranger Gavan'' (1994–1996, 1999–2000) (Tagalog Version) *''Zyuranger'' (1998–2000) (Tagalog Version) Cartoons and children's shows Independent *''Angelo Rules'' (2017) *''Aquaman'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Barney & Friends'' (Season 4–11, 2008–2010) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2002) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' *''Bob the Builder'' (2008–2011) *''The Bots Master'' *''Bratz'' (2008–2009) *''Bunnicula'' (2017) *''Captain America'' *''Chuggington'' (2010–2011) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2016) *''Elmo's World'' (2008–2009) *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' (2001) *''Freakazoid!'' (2000–2001) *''Free Willy'' (1996–1997) *''G.I. Joe'' (1999–2001) *''Global Grover'' (2008–2009) *''Grimm's Fairy Tales and the story Book Series'' *''Gumby'' (1990s) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''Hi-5'' (2009–2011 (Series 11), 2015 (Series 13)) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' *''Inhumanoids'' (1999–2000) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2016–2017) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (2016) *''The Jungle Bunch to the Rescue'' (2016, 2017) *''Kidsongs'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2016–2017) *''Laser Patrol'' (2001–2003) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2015–2017) *''Macron 1'' (2000–2001) *''Marine Boy'' *''Maxie's World'' *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (2016–2017) *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2010–2014) *''Pingu'' (2008–2010) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993–1996) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2008–2010) *''Postman Pat'' (2008–2010) *''Princess Tenko'' (2000–2001) *''Rat-A-Tat'' (2016–2017) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Savage Dragon'' (1999–2001) *''Scooby-Doo Series on Boomerang'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2015–2016) **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2017) *''She-Ra'' (1997) *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' (1994) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' *''Star Blazers'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2015–2016) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2015–2017) *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' (2001–2003) *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2000–2001) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (2016) *''Taz-Mania'' (2016) *''Thomas & Friends'' (2008–2010, now airs on GMA Network since 2017) *''The Three Stooges Animated Series'' *''Timmy the Tooth'' *''Tiny Toons Adventures'' (1992–1993) *''Transformers'' (1999–2001) *''Transformers: Generation 2'' * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' (1996–1998) *''The Upside Down Show'' (2009–2010) *''Van Pires'' (2001) *''Vitaminix'' (2010–2011) *''Wabbit'' (2017 – incomplete episodes) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (2001–2002) *''Winx Club'' (2017–2018) *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''X-Men'' (1996–2002, 2014–2015) *''Zorro'' (2000–2002) Nickelodeon on ABC/TV5 *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2008–2010) *''All Grown Up!'' (2007–2008) *''Avatar: The Legend of Aang'' (2007–2010) *''Blue's Clues'' (2006–2010) *''CatDog'' (2006–2010) *''Catscratch'' (2008–2010) *''ChalkZone'' (2006–2010) *''Danny Phantom'' (2006–2010) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2006–2010; moved to Yey!) *''Drake & Josh'' (2008) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2010) *''Global Guts'' (2006–2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2008–2010) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2006–2007) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (2008–2010) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2007–2008) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2008–2010) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2006–2010, moved to ABS-CBN and Yey!) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2006–2007) *''Wonder Pets'' (2008–2010) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2010–2011) TV5 Kids Presents Cartoon Network *''Adventure Time'' (2012–2014, now airs on CNN Philippines since 2018) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2013–2014) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2010–2011) *''Ben 10'' (2010–2012, now airs on GMA Network and CNN Philippines since 2018) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2012–2013, now airs on GMA Network since 2019) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012–2014) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2013–2015) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2010–2011) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2012–2013) *''Chowder'' (2010–2011) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2010–2015) *''Ed, Edd, & Eddy'' (2010–2011) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2010–2011) *''Generator Rex'' (2011–2014) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2010) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2010–2012, 2013–2015) *''League of Super Evil'' (2010–2011) *''The Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2013–2014) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2010–2011) *''Regular Show'' (2013–2014) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (2011) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2013–2014) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2010–2015, 2016–2017, now airs on CNN Philippines since 2018) *''Teen Titans'' (2011–2013) *''We Bare Bears'' (2016–2017, now airs on CNN Philippines since 2018) TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club * The 7D (2016–2018) *''Combo Niños'' (2013–2014) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2014) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2015–2018) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2017–2018) *''Emperor's New School'' (2014–2015) *''Fish Hooks'' (2012–2016) *''Gargoyles'' (2013–2014) *''Gravity Falls'' (2014–2015) *''Hannah Montana'' (2011–2012) *''Handy Manny'' (2010–2016) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2014–2015, 2017–2018) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2015–2017) *''Imagination Movers'' (2012–2014) *''Jungle Junction'' (2012–2014) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010–2014) *''Kim Possible'' (2015) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2016) *''Little Einsteins'' (2015–2016) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2000) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2014–2015) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2011–2014, 2016–2017) *''Oddbods'' (2017, 2018) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2016–2018) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2010–2015) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' (2015–2017) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2016) *''Sofia the First'' (2014–2016, 2017–2018) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2010–2012) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2017–2018) *''Stitch!'' (2011–2012, 2014–2015) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2015) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2014–2015) *''The Replacements'' (2014–2015) *''The Suite's Life'' (2011–2012) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (2017) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2016–2017) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2013–2014) Variety shows *''The Magic of Mark Wilson'' Game/reality/talent shows *''American Idol'' (2004–2007, moved to ETC) *''The Apprentice with Donald Trump'' (Seasons 1 to 5) (2004–2005) *''The Apprentice with Martha Stewart'' (2005–2006) *''Asia's Next Top Model'' (2014, 2016–2017) **''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 2)1 (2014) **''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 4)1 (2016) **''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 5)1 (2017) *''Asian Idol'' (2007–2008) *''Catfish'' (2016–2017) *''Disaster Date'' (2017) *''Ex on the Beach'' (2016–2017) *''Fear Factor'' (2004–2006) *''Friendzone'' (2016) *''Guinness World Records'' (2000–2007) *''Killer Karaoke''1 (2013) *''MasterChef Asia''1 (2015–2016) *''Maximum Exposure'' (2006–2008) *''Record Breakers'' (2008) *''Rock Star: INXS'' (2005) *''So You Think You Can Dance?'' (2005) *''Temptation Island'' *''There's Something About Miriam'' *''Video Zonkers'' *''Worst-Case Scenarios'' (2006–2007) as TV5 American/Canadian series *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1992) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (2016–2017) *''Arrow'' (2016–2018) *''Batman'' (1992–1993) *''Beach Patrol'' (2000–2001) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1997–1999) *''Blindspot'' (2017–2018) *''Boiling Points'' (2017) *''Bugging Out'' (2016–2017) *''Bugs'' (2002–2004) *''The Burning Zone'' (2000–2001) *''The Cape'' (1998–2000) *''Cashmere Mafia'' (2008) *''Chicago Sons'' (1997–2001) *''Clueless'' (1997–2000) *''Cobra'' (1994) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (2000–2001) *''Eerie Indiana'' *''ER'' (1996–2004) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' *''Frasier'' (1994–2004) *''Friends'' (1996–2005) *''F/X: The Series'' (2000–2002) *''Gagsters'' (2004) *''Growing Pains'' (1993–2000) *''The Hat Squad'' (1993–1994) *''Hearts are Wild'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' (2000–2001) *''High Tide'' (2000–2002) *''Highlander: The Series'' *''The Hitchhiker'' *''How Clean Is Your House?'' *''Hunter'' *''The Last Frontier'' (1992–1995) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005–2006) *''Life Goes On'' (1993–1997) *''Life with Roger'' (2001–2003) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2004–2007) *''Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993–1998) *''Love Monkey'' (2008) *''MADtv'' (2001–2004) *''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2015–2017) *''Masked Rider'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Muppets Tonight'' (1998–2000) *''New York Undercover'' (2000–2001) *''Nikita'' (2016–2017) *''Normal Ohio'' (2001–2004) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2016) *''Outcast'' (2016) *''A Peaceable Kingdom'' (1992) *''Police Academy: The Series'' (2000–2002) *''Poltergeist: The Legacy'' (2002–2003) *''Prison Break'' (2017) *''Quantico'' (2017) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992–1993) *''Rachel Gunn, R.N.'' (1992) *''Raven'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2000–2001) *''Scandal'' (2016–2017) *''Scorpion'' (2017-2019) *''Sentinel'' (1998–2002) *''Sightings'' *''Sliders'' (2000–2001) *''Small Wonder'' (1992–1996) *''Smallville'' (2016–2017) *''Snow Buddies'' *''Soldier Of Fortune'' (2000–2001) *''Spy Game'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (2001–2003) *''Strangers'' (2000–2001) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998–2001) *''Supergirl'' (2017–2018) *''Super Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills'' *''Tarzan'' (2000–2001) *''Team Knight Rider'' (2000–2001) *''Teen Wolf'' (2015–2017) *''That '70s Show'' (2001–2004) *''The New Adventures of Robin Hood'' (2003–2004) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996–2002) *''Two'' (2002–2003) *''Under Suspicion'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' (2015–2017) *''Viper'' *''VR Troopers'' (1998–2000) *''The Walking Dead'' (2016–2018) *''Working'' (2001–2004) *''Xena: The Warrior Princess'' Australian TV shows *''Ancient X-Files'' (2016) British TV shows *''Hacking the System'' (2016) *''Mr. Bean'' (1999–2000) Asianovelas *''8 Kingdom'' (2011) *''Amachan'' (2015–2016) *''The Accidental Couple'' (2016) *''Amazing Twins'' (2004) *''Black and White'' (2010) *''Bride of the Century'' (2014) *''Cool Guys, Hot Ramen'' (2014) *''Cheer up on Love'' (2011) *''Crouching Tiger'' (2004) *''Don't Cry, My Love'' (2010–2011) *''Don't Worry Be Happy'' (2009–2010) *''Easy Fortune Happy Life'' (2010) *''Fireworks'' (2004) *''First Wives' Club'' (2010–2011) *''Flames of Desire'' (2011) *''Gangster Love: Metamorphosis'' (2010) *''Giant'' (2012–2013) *''Glass Castle'' (2010–2011) *''Golden Bride'' (2008–2009) *''Good Wife, Bad Wife'' (2011) *''Hero'' (2010) *''High Kick!'' (2010) *''Judge Bao'' (2007–2008) *''Likeable or Not'' (2013–2014) *''The Little Ngongya'' (2009–2010) *''Love You a Thousand Times'' (2012) *''Mr. Fighting Fight for Love'' (2005) *''My Wife is a Superwoman'' (2010) *''Oh Su Jung vs. Karl'' (2008) *''Pink Lipstick'' (2012–2013) *''Runaway'' (2012) *''Scent of Love'' (2004) *''Smile Honey'' (2010) *''Split'' (2010) *''The Accidental Couple'' (2016) *''The Outsiders'' (2004) *''Time Between Dog and Wolf'' (2010) *''Under One Roof'' (2009–2010) *''Water Boys'' (2008–2009) *''What's For Dinner?'' (2011) *''White Lies'' (2012–2013) *''Women of Times'' (2009–2010) *''You Are My Destiny'' (2013; re-runs, 2013–2014) Telenovelas *''Doble Cara'' (2006) *''Letty La Mas Fea'' (2006) *''La Reina del Sur'' (2016–2017) *''Maria Bonita'' *''Morena Clara'' (1996) *''Rebelde'' (2008) *''Untamed Beauties'' (2008–2009) *''La viuda de Blanco'' Indian dramas *''Mumbai Thrillers'' (2005) Sports-oriented programs *''Around the Horn'' (2018–2019) *''All Star Professional Wrestling'' (2004–2008) * House of Hoops (2007–2008) *''NBA'' (2007–2008) *''TNA Impact'' (2004–2006) *''WWE Raw'' (ABC 5: 1994–2001, 2007–2008, TV5/5: 2009–2010, 2018-2019) *''WWE SmackDown''** (ABC 5: 2007–2008, TV5/5: 2009–2010, 2017–2019) See also * 5 (TV channel) * List of programs broadcast by 5 (TV channel)